


Вечерние радости

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Probable One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Мне не хотелось однозначности, не хотелось тыканья читателя носом: смотрите, вот Назир, он дрочит на Гизборна. Хотелось показать больше. Я писала так, чтобы каждый увидел то, что хочет: кто-то намек на юст или даже возможный будущий пейринг, кто-то просто Назира-эстета, ценящего красоту во всех проявлениях, кто-то тоску по родине и другому образу жизни, где мужчина, воин, немыслим без коня — верного друга...
Kudos: 2





	Вечерние радости

День угасал. Назир сидел в густом кустарнике, подступавшем довольно близко к берегу, и смотрел на реку, покусывая тонкую былинку. Это место он нашел и облюбовал еще в начале месяца Шаабан и с тех пор не пропускал ни одного заката.

Наконец чуткое ухо уловило приглушенный травой стук копыт, и на противоположный берег точно напротив его наблюдательного пункта вышел, ведя коня в поводу, тот, кого он ждал, сбросил плащ, с видимым удовольствием стянул сапоги, расседлал вороного, а потом, сняв рубаху и тонкие исподние штаны, голым уселся верхом и направил коня в реку, подняв тучу брызг. Когда вода накрыла корпус скакуна, всадник соскользнул с его спины, и они поплыли рядом. Мощный конь раздвигал волны широкой грудью, а Гизборн, держась сбоку, обнимал его шею одной рукой, делая другой широкие гребки. Оранжевое солнце плясало на водной поверхности, капли воды вспыхивали радугой, сверкая на лице и волосах, на морде коня. Это было дивное зрелище, достойное воспевания в стихах, веселившее сердце и услаждавшее взор. Ради него Назир и приходил сюда каждый вечер.

После купания Гизборн приступил к обычной процедуре. Сосредоточенно работал скребницей и щеткой, затем тщательно вытирал шкуру мягкой тканью. Похоже, он никому не доверял уход за своим конем, купал и чистил его всегда сам. И на эту работу Назир тоже любил смотреть. Ему довелось даже наблюдать, как рыцарь с самым серьезным выражением лица заплетал гриву жеребца в косички, а потом, смеясь, расплетал обратно, разглаживая гребнем.

Назир заметил и отличил Гизборна среди прочих, еще служа де Беллему. Уж очень необычно тот выглядел. Белая кожа, такая тонкая, что на ней мгновенно вспыхивал румянец от гнева ли, радости, смущения — все равно. Легкие волосы цвета песка аравийских пустынь и так же послушные ветру, взметающиеся ввысь при любом резком движении. И глаза, странно меняющие цвет: иногда они казались темно-серыми, как древние скалы Эль-Ахдара, иногда — совсем светлыми, как пыль на дорогах халифата, но чаще вспыхивали нежной голубизной весеннего неба.

Нет, красивым Назир его не считал, красивым был Робин, тот отвечал всем привычным канонам: темная грива густых волос, сияющие зеленью огромные глаза, атласные черные брови, точеные черты, смуглая кожа, гибкий тонкий стан. Им можно было любоваться бесконечно, это был пир для глаз.

Но и в Гизборне было что-то, отчего Назиру очень нравилось на него смотреть. А как он держался в седле! Невозможно было не восхищаться легкостью посадки, горделивой осанкой и тем, как он словно сливался с конем в единое существо. И он неплохо бился даже своим неудобным рыцарским мечом, возмещая недостаток боевого искусства стремительной яростью атаки, упорством и отвагой. Хороший воин, хотя изящества и точности движений ему не хватало. Назир даже языком прищелкнул с досады. Сложись все по-другому, о, он мог бы огранить этот алмаз.

...Гизборн увел коня с берега, и Назир вернулся в разбойничий лагерь.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне не хотелось однозначности, не хотелось тыканья читателя носом: смотрите, вот Назир, он дрочит на Гизборна. Хотелось показать больше. Я писала так, чтобы каждый увидел то, что хочет: кто-то намек на юст или даже возможный будущий пейринг, кто-то просто Назира-эстета, ценящего красоту во всех проявлениях, кто-то тоску по родине и другому образу жизни, где мужчина, воин, немыслим без коня — верного друга...


End file.
